Missunderstanding
by chachacharlie
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron are confused by each other's behaviour. Could it all be a missunderstanding? Or a set-up?  M with a sexy reason


Frowning softly, Dr Hadley was both frustrated and confused by her so-called friend's behaviour. "But why not? You've helped me before, and House can't get at you anymore." She bit her lip slightly, trying to understand the mysterious behaviour (unknowingly understanding the effect she sometimes had on others). Cameron appeared flustered and threw her hands up in the air in a dramatic motion, "Don't do that!" Shocked, Hadley's eyebrows rose in a clean arch above her wide eyes. That in itself sent the blonde into a rage. "Why do you keep pestering me like this? What are you, in love with me?" The loud voice drew the attention of many hospital personnel while Remy watched the other woman storm off in the direction of the GP. If she wasn't so surprised, or if it had been anyone else to react this way, she would have gone after her to demand an explanation. However, this was entirely over her head and she had to think it over first.

Allison was steaming! She could practically feel the steam rising from her blushing skin. Part of her wanted to be reasonable, to negate what had happened and the unreasonable feelings she was having. She was being a terrible friend going off like that, but another part of her, the one that was boiling her blood screamed infuriation. Remy wanted this to happen. The mysterious newcomer had come and feigned friendship and hardship to… to… she cut the thought short. This was ridiculous. She had to calm down.

Breathing deeply, she was suddenly exhausted. It was just too much to deal with here, at work. Instead of logging for her next shift, Dr Cameron asked to be signed off and seeing how distracted and… oddly distraught the woman had become over her break, the nurse in charge simply agreed to find someone to fill in for the last three hours.

Thirteen was stoic as she went on her rounds with her fellow doctors. But while Kutner gave up questioning her and Taub didn't care, Cut-Throat-Bitch seemed to enjoy probing her, pushing her further, and neither would relent. It was both annoying and a little suspicious (no strange behaviour there). The day was torturous and curiosity was drilling a hole in her brain, something House was sure to notice. But it came to an end like any other and Remy made her clothing change fast, eager to find out what had been eating Allison to cause whatever that had been. However, a nurse in the GP boredly informed her that the doctor had left early, looking a bit ill. Damn.

At home, Allison paced her bedroom with a laboured expression. She had never been in such a bizarre situation before; one where she couldn't understand the emotions that abounded in her fellow woman as well as the ones that swirled inside her. What had that been, that stirring feeling in her stomach and the heaviness in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat at the memory of Doctor Hadley doing that little _thing_ that she knew women did sometimes. Before it she had been another reasonable human being, but it had pushed her over the edge.

First the way her tongue slipped over her and bottom lip almost in slow motion before tugging at her bottom lip, biting it gently, deliciously. It had sent an unexpected spasm of delight coarse enough to shock her into yelling out. Then she did it again, made an expression so beautifully surprised on the usually calm and collected face. As Thirteen's eyebrows rose, her already wide eyes pulled wider, even more appealing above the 'o' shaped mouth framed by succulent pink lips. It was hard to admit, but it had appealed to her so much and had threatened an enticed groan of approval. Instead, what was probably an insult had been shot out at her friend. The woman requesting help, how to deal with House. Was it really as bad as she had thought? Calmer now, Cameron regretted her actions and words but feared what might happen if she approached Thirteen first. The girl was feisty and unpredictable, that much she knew. She slumped onto her bed and held her round face in her petite hands. What had she done? Was she a horrible person now, a judging, spiteful person? She hated to think so, but how else could it be taken.

Having left the hospital in a hurry, Remy, in her black jeans and red cardigan, pulled into the driveway of Allison Cameron. It was a lovely home, one occupied by the woman and the pretty-boy Chase. She didn't like him all that much because of how highly he thought of himself. Sure, there might be a twinge of jealousy at his comfortable life and steady relationship with a beautiful woman, but they still acted friendly enough. Making her way up the paved pathways to the front door, she lingered against the stained red wood. She held her breath as she knocked, half expecting a fierce replay of earlier. Instantly, her legs turned to jelly and Remy nearly collapsed against the door.

A knocking followed by a soft thump on the front door brought Cameron to attention, and she jumped to her feet, hoping that it would be Chase, already acknowledging and forgiving her, but at the same time she knew the truth. It was time for the final confrontation. She would demand an explanation for the treatment against her. The bedroom was near to the door and she just called out, her voice shaking, "It's open, come on in." She closed her eyes, steadied her breathing and realised that she was seeing on the inside of her head was Remy's face and body. Blush spread through her.

Steadying herself after a near-fall, Remy held herself against the front door listening to the other woman's voice long after it had been used. She took a deep breath and braced herself against the door, pushing while turning the handle. With a little give, the door creaked quietly into the silent house, Thirteen staring wide eyed after it. Was Allison expecting her? She didn't know. Bumping the door with her butt, she heard it closed behind her as she stepped down the hallway. She had almost walked past the bedroom before Allison coughed and looked away quickly, pretending it hadn't been her. Thirteen nearly smiled at that.

Allison had watched the brunette almost stride by, had admired her shape and posture before the false cough. As Remy entered the bedroom, she patted the bed with a blush. She couldn't look at her face. She felt so warm all over. "We need to talk," she said before falling silent, not knowing what to say.

Finding herself seated next to Allison on the alien bed somewhat surprised Remy but she couldn't bring herself to leave. She wanted to know what was going on inside that pretty little head behind a mask of sweetness and understanding. The outburst at work had sealed her fate: she must know. As Allison fiddled with her skirt, staring at her feet as they entwined in the linen, Thirteen stared at her. She decided to begin, "Ally, what's going on? What you said today was… well it stumped me. When we first started talking, you were fine with helping me get ahead, but you seem genuinely offended by the thought of doing this. Or being with me at all." Cameron's head shot to attention and the earlier rage returned. "So it's true, what you want? You want me to cheat for you. You want me to do things for you that I wouldn't for anyone else, is that right!" A small frown emerged on Thirteen's face, "Well, I wouldn't call it cheating, and I promise that I'll pay you back. I'll do anything to make House's team."

"Wait, does House know about this? About us?"

"Well, Ally, he will if you keep carrying on like this. You aren't exactly being subtle. What you said today—"

"First of all, don't call me that and try to be all cute. It won't work. Secondly, I'm not used to being a secretive type, and third, if I even think of doing this, how do you think it'd affect Chase?"

Confusion further deepened its roots in Remy, "I don't think Chase would mind at all, to be honest."

Throwing her head back, Cameron looked ready to kill. "So you don't think he'd mind if I did THIS?" At that, she threw her arms around the shocked brunette and kissed her hard on the mouth. She had almost hesitated, but all at once Thirteen's arms were around her waist, holding her as they fell back onto the bed. Thirteen's dazed eyes fluttered closed as her mouth worked. _Wait, what am I doing? What is she doing?_ She knew they had to stop, that when they took a breath she'd have to push Allison upright, but her body craved different. After a few moments, she rolled Cameron off of her and sat up, her hair in a tussle and her top stretched and askew to present the black bra she wore underneath. Cameron seemed equally bemused as she lay with her beautiful full chest heaving with pants. Her lips were still open a fracture and her eyes seemed to beg for more, for forgiveness, and for Thirteen to leave.

"Wha-what was that?" Remy stuttered, "I mean, my god, Allison, what WAS that?" Cameron sighed and leaned on one elbow. Here came the explanation, something logical and reasonable that would somehow relate back to work. It would set it right and they would never speak to each other again. "Was it really bad?" Cameron looked slightly hurt, pouting and looking ups. "Al, that's not what I- I mean yeah, it was… it was great… but why?" It was like being dropped into Wonderland and nothing made sense. One moment they were talking about work (sort of), the next WHAMMO, Remy was reliving a fantasy for real.

"Well, you were practically begging for it!"

Realisation dawned on Remy's face, everything that had been said, everything was a misunderstanding. "I was talking about you helping me get on House's team. By telling me about House and how he thinks." She paused, waiting for equal realisation to come to her friend. "You completely misread what I was "begging" for. I mean, I would never ask _that_ of you." It was coming to Cameron and she blushed a gorgeous red. "But I thought you liked me. You know, like that." Her eyes widened with embarrassment and Thirteen realised that she might have been mistaken again. "I do like you, I do, and you're amazing and smart and beautiful… and sexy… but you're straight and, well, married. I accept that. I knew you'd never be interested in me the way I could be with you."

Blush began to rise on Cameron's cheeks again. Her eyes wandered to the semi-exposed breast and to Thirteen's wide eyes. She had to tell now, didn't she? "Remy, the truth is—"

_BRRRRIIINGGG!_

_BRRRRIIINGGGG!_

Thirteen's phone rang, House's ID photo coming up. It was work, but Cam knew it wasn't important enough to page and as Thirteen began to answer, she grabbed it and put it to her own ear. "Sorry House, we're busy at the moment." She blurted into the receiver before tossing it into the hamper where the buzzing was dulled. Remy didn't look half as shocked as she had, her old self returning after the mystery being solved. Cam started speaking again, "The truth is, I think I really am liking you. You know, the way you like me. That's why I've been all twisted. I've dreamt about it and fantasised and I haven't even told Chase." There. It was all out there, but instead of pouncing like a tigress like Cameron expected, Thirteen pulled her top right and shook her head. "I don't think you know how much everything would change. You have Chase and I still haven't got a job, Ally. You know all that." She placed a hand on Cam's shoulder and despite her own argument, when Allison leaned in, she met her half way before they rolled back onto the bed.

From on top, Allison whispered as she pulled off Remy's cardigan, "I'll get you the job. I can do that now."

Remy nodded dreamily as a gentle hand slipped over her previously exposed breast and lips pressed to hers. Cameron hesitated even as she held the other. Thirteen knew she was inexperienced and would need help. Thirteen rolled on top and as her hair feathered, she pushed her body downwards, her lips caressing the woman's' and her hands swimming down over her hips and waist before tugging the blue cotton top up and up until fingers met with the wiring of her undergarments. Massaging, she asked softly, but over the heavy breathing, "Are you really sure you want this, want me? Ally?" Allison nodded fast and one hand dipped under her skirt while the other pulled Thirteen's hips down against her own groin. "Just teach me, Doctor Hadley." She spoke into dark hair as kisses littered from her collarbone onto her chest. Quickly, she grabbed the hem of Thirteen's cardigan and tugged it up, and its owner obliged to have it torn over her head while she thrust the skirt up to reveal pink panties. "Mmm…" still perched up on her knees, she aided in the singlet's removal. Now she worked on Allison's bra, unclipping the front of it was ease and bending to kiss the mounds gently before running her tongue over the nipples. Cameron moaned and clenched a fist of brown hair. She had never fully understood the beauty of women's bodies and appreciated the way Thirteen's breasts bulged and threated to brake the barrier of her bra at the angle. Her jeans were tight and even from here her ass was amazing. Looking and kissing her on the lips, Remy continued to run an expert finger over the now hard nipples. "What do you want?" she asked, her eyes swallowing every inch of Cameron to hesitated with a caught breath before guiding a hand down over her stomach to where her legs met. A Cheshire-like grin spread over Thirteen's face and eyes and she tugged at the panties and slipped a hand in to begin to rub. Allison's face burnt and her arms practically steamed while her lips bloated themselves with fast pumped blood. She would have licked them if Remy hadn't beaten her, first kissing them then the flushed cheeks. They could both feel her heartbeat and the throbbing down there. Her hands ran down and up Thirteen's white back, fumbling with her bra until it succumbed and fell over her elbows. Allison moved rhythmically with Thirteen's hand, moaning louder and louder while the Cheshire's eyes and smile widened. Sweat ran down her temple and she thought she might explode until 13 relented momentarily, shocking protest that was quickly silenced by a kiss before she understood. Remy moved down the bed when their feet had hung in the air and dragged Cameron towards her. The skirt was trapped under her bare back now and 13 moved in again, working the magic she had been learning for more than a decade. By now, every inch of Cameron's body felt as if it was on fire! One finger had planted itself firmly in her mouth while the other petted 13's head furiously. This was so wrong! The pressure built higher and higher than she had ever experienced until finally she exploded with a scream of passion, causing 13 to laugh with success and the elderly neighbours to look around at their guests with embarrassment. It continued for another ten or twenty seconds until the flames settled and her lover climbed onto the bed beside her, still stroking from her collarbone down, down…

Cameron lay there with a euphoric expression, dazedly wondering if what happened just happened. It was so surreal, and too good to be true. Thirteen was propped on one elbow, gazing lovingly down at her. She had enjoyed it so much as well, but in a triumphant way. She had taken charge as usual, and was so glad she did. Allison snuggled into her, feet still hanging off the bed and Remy kissed her face all over.

When she awoke, Cameron looked up to see Thirteen still staring, now with a curious wonder in her eyes. "Hey," Cam said groggily but pleasantly.

"Hi to you." Remy replied, "Hey, I was wondering, what made you so sure that all I wanted was… well…" but Cameron knew what she meant.

"Well, you were acting all mysterious and cool, and you always seemed to want to be with me."

"But Ally, that's just who I am. And I felt like I really needed your help."

Allison nodded- she knew that now- "Of course I hadn't really put it together until Amber came to ask me some stuff and commented on how often you do."

Remy frowned, "Amber? As in Cutthroat Bitch?"

Cameron had only heard the term used by House, but understood who it meant now. She nodded. "She just needed to know something really simple –but I can't remember it now- and then she said that you came around a lot and that she always went back really happy. She said she thought we were together, and when I said we weren't, she asked what you wanted and dropped the 'L' word."

Thirteen's eyebrows were boosted to attention. "I was set up," she said to a now understanding Allison, "she didn't like that you were helping me and figured she could wreck my attention. And I let it work." Cameron nodded and bit her lip.

"Well," she said, "I guess we should be thanking her, then." They both laughed.


End file.
